Leader of The Saber Tooth Tigers
by BobWhite
Summary: Meet Kisaka Klawucha, she is a fierce warrior. She faces slave traders when they come to her planet. Based off the movie 10,000BC. Please R&R 2 find out more.
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary:**

Kisaka Klawucha is a fierce warrior. She lives in a different dimension, on a different planet, in a different galaxy. On her home planet, Indians lived in peace, harmony, fear & knowledge. Along with the Indians lived Mammoths, Dragons, Saber Tooth Tigers, Dinosaurs (minus all the carnivores) & Unicorns. The Unicorns are sacred to the Burning Sun People; the Dragons to the Desert People; the Mammoths to the Sun Fire People; and the Saber Tooth Tigers to the Ockaya People. Now Kisaka has been sent to Hogwarts. What happens when a threat to her home planet becomes personal? Will Kisaka go back to her people? And how do her peers react to her true identity?


	2. Kisaka Klawucha

**Kisaka Klawucha:**

My name is Kisaka Klawucha. I'm the only warrior to leave our home for another world. It was part of my destiny. But nobody expect the aftermath of my leaving. With me gone, my home was about to become entangled in a war for our very survival. But that is later in the story. Now you must get to know me and my family, friends, neighbors & the other tribes. Now begins our story. Later, the fight for our survival.

I was born the eldest daughter of Chief Klawucha. My brother Sinead was born a year later. I was born into the Ockaya People. We are the People of the Saber Tooth Tigers. I myself was given a Saber cub when I was four. I am sixteen now & my cub has grown into a full grown adult. I have named him Raging Storm because of the storm he was born in. with every turn life brings to us, we are always together. Raging Storm, however, was not allowed to come with me to Hogwarts--because, technically, Saber Tooth Tigers were extinct.

My sister Prairie was born two years after Sinead was. It seemed she had the best life, in her eyes at least. To her, nothing could go wrong. But to Sinead & me, she was a pain in our necks. She wanted to do everything we did. My mother, Turquoise, always made sure, if we were to go on a hunt, that Prairie stayed in the hut, while we got ready in the warriors huts. Women warriors got ready in a different hut then the men. It was tradition that the women have their sacred time of getting ready for a hunt, one day before the hunt. That way all evil spirits had been banished from our bodies.

But now back to my family. You've already met Sinead & Prairie. My mother, Turquoise, is a medicine woman. She treats everyone in our village. My father, Chief Klawucha, is a great hunter, but until recently, was never a warrior. Sure, we fought with the tribes, but mostly it was over hunting grounds. You see, we hunted the herbivore Dinosaurs that lived on our planet as well. My Aunt Shushanna is widowed with three sons & two daughters. Her sons are hunters & one daughter is a warrior, (there are more women warriors then there are men). My Uncle Pacha is also a widower. He has two daughters, both warriors & one young son. His wife was killed by a Mammoth after she crossed paths with the head bull. She'd been crushed to death. That is my family. My neighbors you must learn later. Right now, you must learn of the other tribes. They play an important role in this story. Did I mention that our lakes are filled with Water Horses?


	3. The Burning Sun People

**The Burning Sun People:**

Meet Buffalo Dancer. He's eighteen & the head warrior in his clan. We met once. That meeting & others between different tribes formed long lasting relations between the head warriors of every clan. The Burning Sun People worship the Unicorns. They are as sacred as the Dragons, Mammoths and Saber Tooth Tigers. With every pulse of the heart, a new Unicorn is born. There Wiseman once foretold of a time of pain in every clan & the clans binding together to fight off the evil.


	4. The Desert People

The Desert People:

**The Desert People:**

Meet Coyote Runner. He's nineteen and the head warrior in his clan. My father journeyed to his tribe a few times with Sinead, me & Raging Storm at his side. Coyote Runner knew most of his tribe's secrets, but what made him special was the fact that he was the only living member of his whole family. His real family had been captured by the Space Pirates when he was only two years old. He barely remembered what had happened, only that when the raid was over, he was the only one left in the hut. His family had been wanderers, not belonging to any particular tribe. But all that changed when the Pirates took his family and he was left behind. The Chief of the Desert People had been out with a hunting group when they had come upon Coyote Runner and what remained of his family's camp. He had taken Coyote Runner in and raised him as his own son, the oldest in his family. Coyote Runner had proven himself a great warrior. The Desert People worshiped the Dragons. And the Dragons supplied the tribe with excellent nourishment.


End file.
